Wild Ice
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: New spin on the golden compass. Lyra fights to save her dear friend and save the father she has never known but fate has a different path for her. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Iorek has long since given up on finding his mate but now traveling along side this amazing woman, he begins to hope.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lyra

With Pan following besides her, Lyra ran down the many back streets towards the small metal working yard where Iorek Byrnison worked. As she ran Lyra silently prayed that the ice bear was still in the yard where she had last seen him and not someplace else, if not then Lyra didn't have the faintest idea as to where to look for him otherwise.

Turning a corner Lyra and Pan came to a stop outside the fence that lead into Iorek Byrnison's work space and peered in, everything was dark save for one of the forges being still light.

"There is someone in there." Pan whispered and blinking Lyra squinted and saw what she hadn't before.

A tall beautifully sculpted man with no shirt on had his back turned to them and was banging on a chunk of metal with a huge hamper, from what little Lyra could see the man was well muscled with long white hair that was tied back with a leather thong, small scars littered his back here and there and for the first time ever Lyra shivered with desire.

Being seventeen years old now Lyra knew what sex was, years of listening to the maids at Jordan College giggling about this sexual thing or that, but never before had she felt this warm pulsing need for a man before.

Swallowing hard Lyra forced herself to focus and cleared her throat loudly.

The man's head jerked around at the sound and Lyra found herself staring into a pair of familiar black eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IOREK

The girl from earlier had returned and was standing just inside the gate her dæmon standing by her side watching him, Iorek stared at the girl…no woman for a long time before allowing the magic to shift him back into his true form.

While Panserbjørn did not have dæmon's like humans did the mother moon and lord of the ice had man sure that ice bears had a way of being even with the human race by giving them the ability to turn into them for short periods of time. Before his down fall Iorek had never thought this a useful gift, what was the point of being able to pretend to be human for a short time?

Now staring at the young woman before him and breathing in the scent of her arousal and understood, the gift would allow him to mate with this female without risk of him hurting her.

The woman cleared her throat and slowly made her way into his workspace, her dæmon following besides her the whole time.

"Iorek Byrnison…. I know where your armor is." She said and now she had his full attention.

The woman began to tell him where his beloved armor was and moving forward until his huge face was inched from her asked softly.

"What is your name woman?"

The woman took in a deep breath and again he could scent her desire and he breathed it in deep.

"Lyra."

Grinning a huge smile, Iorek gently flicked his tongue against the side of her face in the bear version of a kiss and started to run towards the local priest's house. Iorek knew ever street, every road of this town and knew were all of his enemy's lived; more than once over the long years Iorek had thought about killing every single one of them until he found his armor but Iorek was far from stupid these days.

Clawing open the cellar door, Iorek descended into cellar and found what he was looking for immediately. His armor wasn't in the best shape, it was covered in rust from years of being locked away in a damp place but it was fixable with lots of seal oil and elbow grease.

Gingerly picking it up, Iorek put it on mentally moaning at the sound of the rusted links scrapping together but he wouldn't complain, things could have been so much worse.

Bursting out of the cellar Iorek quickly surveyed his surrounding and saw a group of police were now gathering outside of the priest's home, swiping out with one large paw he quickly batted away one of the officers and shook off some bullets. In the haze of battle Iorek ended up with one of the officers inside his mouth and the woman...Lyra at his side hissing at him to drop the officer.

"Let him go Iorek, we don't have time for this. Just let him go and follow me." She said and he could her the underlining pleading in her soft voice.

Lyra was right, if he continued on like this then it would only waste more time. Spitting out the officer Iorek turned and followed Lyra down to the docks, all the while aware that they were being followed by both the police and onlookers.

He paid them no mind as the reached the docks, Iorek undid his helmet and took of his armor then slid into the water and began to hunt for a seal. Ten minutes later Iorek appeared out of the water with a seal in hand than after slicing into the underside of the dead seals belly and taking a large strip into his large paw began to oil up the worst of the rusted part of the armor.

"So your joining us?" Lee asked and lit up a cigarette.

Without looking up from his his task Iorek nodded once while checking the attachment points of his armor.

"Yes, i have a contracted with the woman."

Lee grinned a wide wicked smile that said he knew Iorek was attracted to Lyra, deciding to ignore him Iorek quickly put his armor back on and put the rest of the seal onto the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lyra

The journey north was long and filled with unanswered questions, at least it was that way for Lyra. When Iorek had gotten his armor back he had seemed to have put distance between himself and her as they traveled Lyra saw very little of the great bear and when she did it was an only a quick glimpse that lasted for only a few seconds at any given time.

The few time Lyra got to ask the alethiometer where or what Iorak was doing it would always say pretty much the same thing, that Iorek was hunting or scouting ahead for danger but recently its answer had changed.

 _he is thinking of you._

Before Lyra could ask anything else John Faa called for her to join him and the others when she did they all began to ask her questions such as how many were guarding the compound and what weapons they had, obediently Lyra asked the alethiometer while Pan cuddle close to her. The answers to each question filled her mind as she stared deep into the compass but as she looked deeper she saw an image of a dark cave at the edge of a nearby valley from what she could see it was only a few hours away and something inside of the cave was important...it was something she needed...

The answers to each question filled her mind as she stared deep into the compass but as she looked deeper she saw an image of a dark cave at the edge of a nearby valley from what she could see it was only a few hours away and something inside of the cave was important...it was something she needed...

"Lyra?"

Blinking out of her trance Lyra saw that John Faa and the others were staring at her in concurred, she quickly told them what they wanted to know and continued to answer questions, when it was over Lyra broached the subject of the cave which was quickly pushed aside.

When everyone was asleep, Lyra crept from her tent and made her way over to the small area that had been set aside for Iorek at first Lyra did not see him but after blinking a few time she saw that he was sitting with his arms folded in his lap, Iorek fur was such a pure white that he blended into the snow cover landscape and as Lyar stood there staring at the massive form that was Iorek she remembered what the alethiometer had told her.

 _He is thinking of you._

Shaking her head clear Lyra stepped forward and into Iorek's line of sight, his eyes locked onto her and while she couldn't read his expression clearly she thought a look of desire crossed over his face.

"Iorek...I need your help." She said and Lyra began to tell Iorek of the cave and her feeling of importance. "So you see I have to go there but if I go on foot it could take me days to get there...but if you took me we could be there and back before dawn."

Iorek said nothing for a long moment all the while his gaze never moved off her, Lyra held her breath and prayed to god he would agree because Lyra feared that if she didn't go tonight she would be missing out on something life-changing.

"Fine, I will take you where you need to go." He said and Lyra sighed with relieve as Iorek lowered himself down to the ground and Lyra paused. This she knew would be the hard part or at least it would be for her because over the long weeks Lyra's need to touch the Ice bear had only grown and now she would be able to run her fingers through his fur, feel him shift and move his powerful body.

Climbing onto Ioreks back, Lyra held on as he began to run in the direction she indicated.

The journey to the cave was long and as Iorek ran Lyra couldn't help but be impressed by the way he had no trouble running through the deep packs of snow, as he moved Lyra could feel every muscle in his body flex and shift while he ran. By her calcuations it was and hour later when Iorek stopped at the edge of a snow cover vally and in the distance Lyra saw the mouth of the cave.


End file.
